


Stay With Me A While

by HolleringHawk65



Series: The Batman They Got [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman Beyond, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Brief mention of Bobby Drake, M/M, Robin!Terry, batman!jason - Freeform, hey look Jason and Steve are ACTUALLY ALMOST A COUPLE, introudicing megadick dick grayson, only took 15k lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: In which Batman and Robin have a misadventure, Tim and Babs are angels, and Steve gets the good birthday he deserves.





	Stay With Me A While

**Author's Note:**

> 2-3 days more like 2-3 months am I right lol anyway so I start school this week! Senior in high school, fun times. I shall try my hardest to post a new addition to this series every month because I have ideas and I know where I want to go with it and just ugh I have really low levels of energy so I apologize for that.
> 
> A little thing about ages:  
> Damian = 14/15  
> Peter = 16/17  
> Most of the X-Men Kids (TM) are in their late teens  
> Terry = 19, almost 20  
> Both Tims are in their early 20's (21-23)  
> Jason is about 25  
> Dick, Roy, and Hank = 27-28  
> Steve and Bucky are about 30 in appearance I think? Idk, you do you with them  
> Tony & Bruce = early 40's

Jason was panting as he and Terry landed on a rooftop. He was tempted to pull off his cowl because holy cow did it get hot in here quickly, but he had the faintest feeling that Officer Grayson was still trying to follow them. Even though the Avengers had publicly brought him into the fold, it seemed like Grayson was just trying harder to get him-- now _them_. He had just told them less than a half hour ago that if he couldn’t get them on the basis of being vigilantes, he’d get them some other way.

What made it worse was that the Avengers were banging on Jason already because of Robin. _“If you needed back up, you could have called in one of us,”_ Steve had told him in an early morning phone call. _“You’re a part of this team, we can help you.”_

_“It’s a little more complicated than that.”_ Jason had sighed, running a hand through his still wet hair. The only reason he had picked up to Steve was because Terry was in the shower and, hopefully, couldn’t hear him talk. _“I can bring him over to you guys. You know, introduce you. He’s nice.”_

On the other end of the call, there was a sound like Steve had bumped into something and he softly cursed. Jason couldn’t help but chuckle and then imagine Steve blushing slightly. It was a nice picture, if he was being honest. _“Okay, yeah. Tony is making us have a Fourth of July barbecue, so everyone will be here. Someone can come down with a car?”_

_“No, it’s okay. We have a motorcycle.”_

Silence for a moment. _“A single bike for the two of you?”_

_“Jealous?”_ Jason teased but then he heard the shower go off. _“I should go. We’ll see you on the Fourth.”_

_“Wait, Jason, I wanted to ask you about-”_ Whatever he had wanted to talk about was lost as Jason quickly ended the call and put the phone on the nightstand before Terry came out and plopped down on the bed.

And now, Jason’s wondering if Steve would ever get to ask him about whatever it was. He can hear the siren of a GCPD patrol car in the distance and sighs. Grayson was following them through the streets. But how did he know where they were going?

“You okay?” Terry’s handling this a lot better, probably because his suit is made of a much lighter material and didn’t cover all of him.

Jason shakes his head. “This suit is heavy as fuck. And the cape isn’t helping.” They needed to get somewhere where they could hide and wait Grayson out, or he was going to collapse from exhaustion. He looks around, getting a feel of where they were. Then he sees a familiar outline and could have sighed in relief, if he had the energy. “There. That’s the library. I know how to get in without anyone noticing.” And with it being the early hours of July Fourth, he’s pretty sure that no one would be there.

“Schway,” Terry says, and Jason would punch him in the shoulder if they had the time.

Ten minutes later and they’re inside the library. The secret entrance that had miraculously survived a different universe landed them in adult non fiction and Jason smiles despite himself.

But then a flashlight shines in their faces and his stomach drops into the sewers below them.

“Batman?” And holy hell, it’s Tim’s voice. What’s Tim doing in the library at three o’clock in the morning? He turns off the flashlight as Terry mutters “Robin’s here too” and Tim yells “Babs! It’s okay, it’s just, um. Well it’s okay!”

A few moments later, Barbara Gordon appears in all of her glory. Jason had known that she was working here--he’d looked up a lot of the family, to see if they were here too, after bumping into Tim a few times--and it seemed that she was as dedicated as ever. Despite Tim’s assurance that it was okay, she was holding a baseball bat and didn’t loosen her grip upon seeing who was there.

Next to Jason, Terry draws in a deep breath. He can sympathize.

“Okay, so since no one else is talking, I’ll talk,” Terry helpfully says. “And I’ll be honest. We’re being chased by someone who isn’t necessarily a bad person-”

“Dick,” Tim and Barbara say at the same time.

“-right. And Batman here is absolutely exhausted, in case you couldn’t tell by his labored breathing, so we kind of came here to just lie low for a few hours.”

Barbara crosses her arms. “How are you going to get back to your base if it’ll be broad daylight in a few hours?”

Jason swears under his breath. There was only one way that they were going to get through this and god, wasn’t he a fuck up of a Batman? He turns to Terry. “We have to tell them.”

“What? Ja-B. Batman. Batman we can’t really-- I mean that’s like B’s number one rule.”

“I know it is, but he’s not here right now, we don’t have half of the technology he does, and we need help, and I can’t exactly call the Avengers and expect them to help us.”

Everyone sighed at the same time at that and Jason. Jason had had enough. He’s hot and tired and sweating so badly and he just. He wants to tell Tim. He wanted to tell Tim all of those weeks ago in the park. And Tim’s trustworthy and Barbara is too. It’s honestly now or never.

Jason pulls his cowl back and Tim gasps. “Jason?”

“The nice and hunky barista?” Barbara asks, looking just as surprised as Tim, who also looks a little flustered now.

But he’s able to nod and then he looks over at Terry. “Which, does that mean you’re the new barista? Terry, right?”

Terry looks more than a little flushed, probably a combination of Jason being called hunky and the fact that now two people who, even if he knows and trusts them in his world, he doesn’t know here. Hell, Jason doesn’t even really know them. “Yeah, that’s me. The new kid.”

They all just stand there for a second before Jason finally breaks and starts taking the whole suit off. Every wound and scar feels inflamed. And everything feels a little hazy, albeit a little cooler know that he’s standing in half of the undersuit.

“I’ll go get some water for both of you,” Barbara says before handing the baseball bat over to Tim and walking off.

“So, um. You guys have any plans for today?” Tim asks as he fiddles with the bat.

“Well, apparently the Avengers are having a barbecue that we have cordially been invited to,” Terry starts, but then looks over to Jason and shakes his head. “Not sure if we can still go though.”

“Oh, that’s nice. Babs and I were just going to hang out here.”

“How come?”

Tim is saved from having to respond by Barbara coming back with a few water bottles. Jason chugs one down before lying down on his cape. “Wake me up when you guys have figured a way to get us out,” he says, his words slurring at the end as he practically falls asleep by the end of it.

“Is he going to be okay?” Barbara asks as Terry has some water.

He wipes off his mouth with the back of his hand. “Yeah, he’s pretty tough. But he has a point; we need to be able to get out of here.”

“Oh, that’s easy,” Tim says. “The library has a few bins full of donated clothes, so all we have to do is find something that fits you two. We can put your suits into a box, and Barbara can drive you home.”

Terry’s a little uneasy at that. If she takes them all the way to the apartment building, she would know exactly where to find them. Then again, they already knew where the two of them worked, so it looked like he was just going to have to trust them. Which was pretty much a really odd thing because he’d never really revealed his identity to anyone except Max. But here he was.

He looks over to his partner and sighs. The things he did for Batman.

\---

Tim is lying on The Bed. He’s been staring at the ceiling, tears slowly coming down his cheeks, for the better part of fifteen minutes.

Dick had just come to get the few belongings of his that were still left, here, in The Apartment. Clearly, given by the look of surprise that had been on his face, he hadn’t expected Tim to be there. But where else would he be? Unlike Roy and Dick, Tim didn’t have a separate apartment anymore. Instead, he just had his own room here, but he couldn’t take it anymore. He didn’t want to be alone, and this room was the only one where he could almost pretend someone else was there. He could pretend that Jason was just in the shower and that he’d be out soon. That he’d come over and lean over Tim before kissing him. He’d ask why he was crying and wipe away the tears, gently, despite the calloused hands.

If he tries hard enough, he can imagine that the water is actually running.

He looks over to Jason’s pillow and sighs. The things he would do to get him back were limitless, but who knows if they would actually even work?

\---

The plan actually worked. Jason and Terry were safely inside their apartment by ten, which meant 1) their lives were practically in Tim and Barbara’s hands and 2) they only had a few hours to get ready for the barbecue, if they really were going to try to make it here by five.

They both had to take showers and Jason let Terry go first so he could send a quick text to Steve. But, of course, when he saw the words typed out, he deleted the whole thing. Steve didn’t need his drama.

\---

Terry squinted at Jason when he came out of the bathroom. Jason always looks so good. Or maybe it was just the fact that he had a crush on him.

“Didn’t your mom ever tell you that your face might get stuck like that?” Jason’s teasing, he knows that, but it still makes Terry frown as he throws the birthday gift that they had gotten for Steve -- a golden retriever statue dressed as Uncle Sam -- into his backpack. He didn’t even want to go to this stupid thing, but here he was. And he was going to be spending the better part of the next few hours with his arms wrapped around Jason, since it was Jason’s precious bike.

“Didn’t your mom ever tell you not to wear white to a barbecue?” Terry shot back after a moment, probably a beat too late to be considered a good response. He himself was wearing a sky blue v-neck t-shirt, his brown leather jacket that had mercifully crossed over with him, and blue jeans.

“Hm, good point. Red is my true color, after all.” He takes his shirt off, as if he’s egging Terry on. If he’s really so great, he couldn’t be like, _oblivious_ to Terry’s crush, could he?

Terry takes the opportunity to make sure that Jason’s scars weren’t as inflamed as they had been earlier. It had been kind of terrifying to just watch Jason practically fall over like that. Maybe, with Tim and Barbara, they could design and make a Batsuit that would be easier for him to handle.

“Like what you see?” Jason says a moment later. Oh yeah, he had to know. Man, the next few hours until they got to the compound were going to be great.

\---

The first thing that Bucky had done when he had woken up was to workout. Then, he made a breakfast for himself and Steve, stopping at his own room to grab Steve’s birthday present. He was going to try his best to help make today one of Steve’s best birthdays ever.

He set down the tray of food on the little table that Steve had in his room. Then, he padded over to Steve and gently nudged him awake. As he slowly woke up, Steve smiled. It was his little, still sleepy, smile, and Bucky loved it. He loved Steve like a brother he never had. 

“’Morning,” Steve whispered when he opened his eyes. The sparkles in his eyes made Bucky believe that this might actually be a good day.

However, several hours later and the addition of numerous superheroes (Avengers and Not So Much Avengers), and that belief had somewhat slipped away. Mostly because, even though it was his birthday, Steve was stressing out about what to wear. Because of _Jason_.

Bucky wasn’t bitter. Oh, no. He had never wanted to be with Steve like that, but it was… weird, to see him so openly flustered about another man, especially when that man was from a different world. And Jason was just so weird on his own.

But maybe that was because this Jason and _his_ Jason had the same eyes. He looks at him and sees what his little boy could have become, in so many years, if he hadn’t…

He shakes his head for what feels like the twentieth time that day. He told himself that he would not think about anything depressing today because he wanted to be happy for Steve. He had made it to another birthday and that was important.

It seemed like everything had settled down; someone had even been able to start the grilling at some point. Then, of course, is when they all heard a motorcycle come up the road. It was almost obvious who it was at that point; two figures, looking a little bit too much alike from this distance. To top it off, it looked like they were arguing.

To think, one of these guys had Steve fawning all over him.

\---

“I can’t do this.” The way that Terry says it, Jason imagines that there is little room for argument. Jason can also only imagine the real reason that Terry wants to avoid meeting the Avengers. He seemed okay in the day to day situation that just the two of them had, but that didn’t mean that a huge team like this would be the right thing for him.

“Trust me, that’s what I thought too at first. They seem like a pretty nice bunch though, it just might take a moment to get used to them.”

Terry laughs. “I’m from Gotham. Anything else seems kind of manageable, Jaybird.”

“Jason!” They heard someone call his name and Terry looks over and almost drops his jaw.

“Jay, tell me that’s who I think it is.” At Jason’s questioning look, he sighs in annoyance. “Peter Parker, right? As in Spider-Man? As in, one of the greatest comic book characters ever?”

Peter reaches them a second later, smiling rather dorkily. “Hi, Jason.” He looks over at Terry and keeps smiling widely. “You’re Robin, right? I’m Peter Parker, I live over in the city. New York City, that is. Hank tells me that Gotham is ‘the city’ too. Hank’s my cousin in case Jason hasn’t mentioned him at all. Also I just have to say, when I first saw images of you in a tiny spandex costume, I thought it was really, you know, brave, mixed with a little stupid. Because at least I have a full spandex suit. Haha. But you’re actually really amazing despite it all and holy shit has anyone told you about how blue your eyes are? Because. They’re blue. Also, are you guys related because you guys look like you’re related? Is everyone in the Batfam going to be unfairly attractive?”

Both of them couldn’t help but smile and blush a little bit. “What’s the Batfam?” Terry asked. “I’m not even a Bat, I’m Robin.” _Unfortunately_.

“Oh it’s just a nickname that came up for you guys on a forum. I think it came about just because Batfam sounds like Batman. I don’t think that you should um, take offense to it or anything?” Peter was blushing. It was, in fact, surprisingly cute, not that Terry was sure that he’d ever tell someone that.

Also, had _Spider-Man_ just flirted with him a few minutes ago?

\---

Steve’s trying to look casual as he waits for Jason to arrive. Which, he figures, is _not_ what he should be thinking about right now, as Jason is coming because he has a _sidekick_ , which wouldn’t be so bad if it didn’t feel like Jason didn’t trust _them_.

Him.

But then Jason is there and he looks _good_ , maybe even relaxed if the way he eases into conversation is any indication. He makes his way over to Steve, a special kind of smile on his face. Steve would like to believe that it’s for him but knows better than to think that. Maybe in another life it would have been.

“Happy birthday.” Jason holds out a little brown bag, the nice kind with handles that you probably get a little boutique. There’s even light blue tissue paper peeking out from the top.

“Oh, you didn’t-”

The new kid is suddenly there, showing up at Jason’s side like a burr stuck on a horse. The only reason he knows it’s the new kid is that Steve knows he’s not a mutant, and Peter is the only other one he knows who is that _young_. “We jointly picked it out. Jay wanted to get you a fancy sketchbook.”

“You don’t have to open it up right now,” Jason tells him and shrugs. “It’s nothing great, if I’m being honest. Anyway, Steve, this is Terry, aka Robin.”

Terry crinkles his nose at Jason, who just bops it in response.

“Why Robin, exactly?” Steve asks, because he clearly has no sense of self preservation.

The two go eerily quiet and Steve knows he’s overstepped somehow, crossed some unknown boundary. Terry looks away and he must see something interesting because he pushes off from Jason, who looks after him for a second before looking back at Steve.

“At least, back in my world, it’s because the first Robin was called ‘Robin’ by his mom, who had then died recently. Personally, I wanted to be called Cardinal but I guess we don’t all get what we wish for.”

“You were Robin?” Steve can’t help but conjure a mental image of Jason in Terry’s suit. And. Well.

“Oh, yeah. Dick, Me, Tim, Stephanie, and the little demon bat brat known as Damian were all Robin at some point or another. “But in Terry’s world, it sounds like there were only two Robins, so take that as you will, I guess.”

“Terry’s not from your world?” Steve doesn’t know if that makes it worse or better. Probably worse,since they already seem to be so affectionate with each other. Steve can’t lie to himself, he knows that he’s jealous.

Jason toes the ground with the tip of his boot. “Yeah. He’s having a rough time with the adjustment too. But at least it’s easier to come home, knowing you’re not going to be totally alone when you do.”

That takes Steve a moment to process. “You two are living together?”

“Yeah.” Jason leans against a table, palms his pocket, but doesn’t reach into it. “Uh. Not like, together together. Though I’m pretty sure Terry kind of wishes it was like that.”

“Oh.”

Jason mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “fuck” before taking out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. “I’m sorry, it’s just that there’s so many people here and I think, I think I’m kind of freaking out. Oh, great, Terry’s talking to Peter. Peter will watch Terry. Oh no, that dude has ice powers. Terry looks like he just saw a ghost.” Jason’s just holding the lighter and cigarettes as he watches Terry. “He’s from twenty years in the future. Can you believe that? Kid must be going out of his mind. I know I would be.”

“Bobby Drake,” Steve says after a moment. “The dude with ice powers.”

Jason nods. “Cool.” A beat later he laughs. “No pun intended.”

They just kind of sit there, half on and half off the table. Steve introduces Jason to a few people who come over to wish him a happy birthday. It’s nice. Maybe in another life, this would be how Steve introduces Jason, his boyfriend, to all of his close friends. But as it is, Jason’s just Jason right now.

“They nearly had us this morning,” Jason admits, voice soft. “I don’t know what happened. All of a sudden, I was just so _tired_. If Terry hadn’t been there, if I didn’t…” he drifts off, looks at Steve. “I had to try. To be able to get here, to say happy birthday to you.”

Tentatively, Steve takes Jason’s hand into his own. “Thank you.”

They’re looking at each other. Jason’s got these beautiful eyes and suddenly, their lips are touching.

It’s nice.


End file.
